Hot Summer
by Uzumaki Meme
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke were spending their holidays in Sasuke's family's summer house, it was so boring until Sasuke found a way to have fun with his best FRIEND. BOYXBOY ONESHOT


**A/N: hello to anyone who will be so kind to read this fiction and LIKE it. This fiction was written in a really hot day.**

 **P LEASE ENJOY!**

It was another hot day in summer. I don't really hate summer, but I hate hot and humid days in summer. Today was one of those hot days thankfully not humid.

Every year I spend my summer holiday with Sasuke in his family's summer house. It has that traditional style. Wooden floors, sliding doors, and tatami tables I really love this place, adding to that I get more time to spend with Sasuke. During school days he is always surrounded by girls. I get no time to spend with him, but here I have the whole day to do whatever I want and whenever I want with him.

I sit with Sasuke in the living room doing nothing. I had my back leaned against the wall and my legs bent in front of me. I had an undershirt and a short on. I was wearing a t-shirt but I took it off when it got really hot.

Sasuke had swim trunks and sleeveless t-shirt on. He was lying on the floor beside me. We were so bored, but when I suggested we go swimming. He refused saying that it will be too crowded in the public swimming pools.

I looked at him then I rested my head against the wall.

 _You should have agreed to go swimming teme._

I was enjoying the fan cold air but I got disturbed when a warm body touched my lower hip. I looked down and I didn't believe what I was seeing.

Sasuke was..He was the one who touched my hip. It's probably one of his no-reason actions. I was sure that he will remove his hand when he notices that I didn't mind him, but I got nervous when he didn't. He looked at me and smirked.

"What are you doing teme?" I asked. If I acted my usual self he won't notice that I was nervous.

"Touching you"

"Yeah I can see that" I bucked my hip to move away from him, but he took it as a chance and sit between my legs. I knew from how he looked that my blush was clear on my face.

Our position was so embarrassing.. At least for me. My body shivered when his hands moved higher in a slow and seducing motion. I didn't want to admit it but it really was seducing.

"Sasuke..That's more than just touching my hip you know" I said but he still refused to get that I wanted him to move.

My hands began shaking. I placed them on his shoulders and pushed him, but he was stronger than to be shoved by that weak effort. He looked at me right in the eye then down between us.

"Your legs are shaking" he stated

"o-of course they are. You are doing something.." I paused. I didn't want to admit that I have never done something like that. Not to Sasuke.

Sasuke chuckled and let's just say that he touched a private place. I gasped and pushed him harder this time, but he still didn't move away.

A low moan escaped my lips when he stroked once. I quickly placed my hand on my mouth and closed my eyes. I heard him chuckle before his hand moved faster. All the moans came out as groans.

Sasuke moved closer and used his free hand to place my head on his shoulder and whispered "don't hold them back" he said referring to my moans. I shook my head refusing to do as he said. I can't let him hear me make these sounds. There is no way I'll let him hear me.

I felt Sasuke's lips touch my neck then his teeth pressed on my skin hard enough to leave a dark mark. A wired feeling formed in my stomach.

I parted my lips a little bit to inhale but I gave my moans the chance to come out..Loud and clear.

 _Urgh I don't care anymore let him hear_

I wrapped my arms around his neck and waited until all of this is over. I gasped and moaned when I got that wired feeling down over there. I watched Sasuke as he pulled his hand out and smirked before licking his hand clean.

"TEME" I yelled with a dark blush on my face

"What?" he asked simply as if nothing just happened.

"What are you going to do about this?" I asked pointing at my shorts. He smirked and pulled me up on my feet. My body shivered and I held him tight. I was in a really STICKY situation.

"DAMN YOU TEME STUPID PERVERTED BASTARD" I cursed through all the way to his room and until I finished washing up and changing. I'll make sure he pays for this silly thing he did.

"Why did I agree to spend the holiday with these two?" Itachi said squeezing the bridge of his nose. He was sitting in the next room and he was so unlucky to witness this.


End file.
